Ai no Tegami
by Niyama
Summary: Songfic feita para o concurso de Pink Ringo. Finalmente! \o/


**Disclaimer:** Naruto nem a Música me pertencem.

Fanfic feita para o concurso de Songfic de Pink Ringo.

**Capitulo único.**

**

* * *

  
**

- Ótimo, mais uma música romântica... – Murmurou bravo um garoto loiro com uma caneta na mão direita. – Tudo bem! Obrigado senhor cara-que-comanda-o-que-vai-tocar, será que o senhor não tem uma música melhor pra tocar? Talvez uma com a voz _dele_!

Era um dia mais que normal em Konoha, Naruto estava de folga, e por pensar muito em um certo moreno, decidiu escrever uma carta direcionada ao mesmo. O problema? Ele não fazia ideia de onde o moreno, _Sasuke_, estava.

Naruto estava cada dia mais triste e solitário, sonhava todo dia com _ele_, quando acordava pensava _nele_, e na hora de dormir, rezava para que o dia seguinte fosse exatamente igual!

Aquilo não era saudável. Funcionava como uma droga, e ele, o pobre usuário, estava viciado. Tudo, exatamente tudo, lembrava o homem de seus sonhos, a cor do céu após as seis da noite e antes das seis da manhã; O café, que teimava em tomar todo dia, mesmo sendo de um sabor terrível, mas o que ele podia fazer? Se aquilo lembrava a pessoa mais importante de sua vida, ele iria tomar até se ver totalmente acostumado com o gosto amargo do líquido. Alías, não era apenas na cor do liquido, que o lembrava de seu amado; O Gosto amargo, difícil de engolir, os elogios que todos davam a essa simples bebida, e como todos ficavam viciados e perdidamente apaixonados por ela, a ponto de se envolver em uma briga após alguém dizer que era absolutamente loucura aquilo, e que menos dia, mais dia, ele estaria morto... Era definitivamente igual ao moreno.

O mesmo era mal-humorado, e quase impossível de aturar, recebia vários elogios de todos, por cada pequena coisa que fazia, cada pessoa que se via ao seu lado estaria impossivelmente viciada e apaixonada pelo doce aroma que emanava, e pela sua linda voz, rara de ser ouvida, qualquer pessoa, qualquer uma, queria ter-lo ao seu lado, sentir sua pela morna perto de si mesmo, era o sonho de consumo de qualquer um. Inclusive do loiro.

Uma música não tão romântica tocava no rádio, e graças a ela, Naruto se via infinitamente nervoso, por ver o quão ruim aquela música era, e o quão rico era o cantor e autor da música. O motivo da esteria? Simples, ele não sabia por onde começar sua carta.

Yasashii kaze ga fuku itsumo no michi de  
(_No mesmo caminho de sempre, onde os ventos sopram_)  
Anata ni aeru to ka sonna koto de ii  
(_eu posso me encontrar com você_)  
Chiisa na kodou no yure ga omoi ni kasanari  
(_Os pequenos sentimentos se encaixam com os pensamentos_)  
Shizuka ni tokeru no wo tada matte iru  
(_esperando silenciosamente para que se derretam._)

- Talvez algo com: Querido Sasuke... – Pensou o loiro com a caneta na boca. – Não, nem Sakura-chan iria começar assim.

_Definitivamente_, concluiu o loiro, _Não sei fazer cartas_!

- Eu deveria começar dizendo o quanto estou feliz por não ter ele ao meu lado. – Concluiu em voz alta. – Oh, e também dizer que estou casado e com filhos! Cresça Naruto, nem você iria acreditar numa baboseira dessas!

Hito wa doushite kotae wo motomeru no?  
(_Por que as pessoas exigem as respostas?_)  
Watashi wa kore de shiawase na no ni shiawase na no ni  
(_Já que eu sou tão feliz, tão feliz._)

Naruto tinha dificuldades em fazer a _porcaria_ da carta. Mas ainda sim, por mais que seu coração pedisse qualquer coisa não romântica, não podia deixar de sorrir com a letra da música. E pela primeira vez em tanto tempo, teve que rever sua relação com Sasuke. Uma coisa meio que "_indesejável, mas inseparável_", mas com o tempo teve que admitir, nada era mais indesejável, a única coisa que ele deseja era poder estar novamente com aquele que conseguiu, mesmo que sem nenhuma intenção, fazer seu coração bater mais forte.

Ao ouvir o primeiro refrão, outra pontada no coração. Se sentia mais que uma adolescente apaixonada. Se sentia um 'adolescente' apaixonado, não que isso mudasse alguma coisa. Mas os gêneros sempre ajudam em algumas coisas, não é mesmo?

AI no uta ga kikoeta n' da  
(_Eu ouvi a canção do amor.)_  
Sore wa chiisa na AI ga  
(_É um som carinhoso,)_  
Hohoemu you ni yorisou you na Yasashii oto ga shita  
(_como se um pequeno amor chegasse perto de um sorriso_.)  
Toki wa nagare yume wa nagare  
(_O tempo passa, os sonhos passam_.)  
Ironna katachi kawatte mo  
(_E mesmo que muitas coisas mudem_)  
Anata ga tada koko ni ireba sore dake de ii  
(_só preciso que você esteja aqui._)

Antes do fim da _pior música que já ouviu na vida_, ele adormeceu em cima do papel em branco. E graças a isso, pôde sonhar, novamente, com o sorriso invisível, mais bonito que já havia visto na vida:

**Dream ON**

- Novamente Sasuke, - Disse animado um loiro, antes de levar uma bela quantidade de Lámen à boca. – pense comigo, por que alguém desocupado, iria tentar acabar com o Ichiraku no Lámen? É perda de tempo, e de dinheiro, está na cara que esse cara é louco pelo Lámen daqui, e só está tentando a receita, pra depois, ir para qualquer outra vila, e viver do Lámen! Alias, sabe de que vila eu acho que esse cara é? Definitivamente daquela nova. Como é mesmo o nome? Ah, sim, Vila do Som.

- Naruto, podemos falar de outra coisa que não seja seu tão desejado Lámen? – Perguntou impaciente o moreno, antes de tomar um belo gole de seu chá. – Em primeiro lugar, só porque aquele cara se mudou pra cá, e montou um novo restaurante de Lámen, não significa que está tentando roubar alguma coisa, e sim, que achou um bom lugar pra ficar. Alias, o cara está a mais de 100 metros de distancia do seu tão amado Ichiraku no Lámen, e seria bom por Oji-san, uma boa concorrência.

Naruto ia tentar argumentar alguma coisa, mas Sasuke decidiu continuar seu discurso.

- Em segundo lugar, pelo que eu saiba, quando estamos juntos, você só começa a mudar de assunto, quando o assunto principal é: Ou morte de alguém, ou vergonhoso. O que você queria tanto falar comigo? Estou aqui a mais de uma hora ouvindo você tagarelar, e não chegar ao ponto certo!

- Uma hora? Tudo isso? Meu deus, eu ainda tenho coisas a fazer, é melhor a gente conversar depois. – Falou Naruto, após perceber o jeito como Sasuke falava. Era verdade que tinha um ponto a mais nisso, mas era muito constrangedor, chegar a um garoto e dizer que o amava. Principalmente, se for o tão temido Uchiha Sasuke! – A gente se vê Sasuke. Tcha-

Antes de realmente sair de lá, ou antes de terminar sua fala, sentiu a mão de Sasuke tocar a sua. Tudo bem, não era bem isso que a mão do garoto fazia, ela na verdade agarrará a de Naruto, mas, tecnicamente, sua mão estava junta com a da pessoa que amava.

Ok, após concluir isso, decidiu se afastar, antes de ficar realmente vermelho.

- E melhor você sentar aqui, e contar o que está acontecendo, antes que eu decida fazer você conhecer os próprios pais. – Tudo bem, Naruto estava com medo, o garoto a sua frente falava sério! Após isso, preferiu se sentar antes que realmente tivesse que seguir a luz.

Como ele poderia começar? Já sabia, antes de tudo, eles teriam que sair daquele cubículo, e ir pra um lugar, onde não tivessem pessoas para rir de sua cara. Ao concluir, olhou para a cara de expectativa de Sasuke, e teve ceder aos desejos de beijá-lo, para apenas observá-lo, e ver o quanto ele ficava sexy com aquela expressão. Pontada no meio das pernas. _Tudo bem_, após isso, decidiu pensar em coisas feias para desanimar seu amiguinho, _sobrancelhudo de cueca treinando... _

Assim como veio derrepente, a incomoda sensação em seu baixo ventre foi como seu pagamento após uma missão.

- Eu falo, mas vamos para um lugar mais afastado daqui, assim você pode me matar, e depois esconde meu corpo...

Com um olhar interrogativo, Sasuke deu de ombros, e seguiu o loiro após deixar o dinheiro em cima da mesa.

Anata no yobu koe ni kidzuku toki ni wa  
(_No momento que percebo a sua voz me chamando,_)  
Nakushita mono ni tada te wo nobasu dake  
(_só consigo esticar o braço para as coisas que perdi._)  
Toki wa doushite owari wo tsugeru no?  
(_Por que o tempo só anuncia o fim?_)  
Egaita ima wa ashita no sora ni tsudzuiteru no ni  
(_Mesmo que o agora que desenhei continue no céu de amanhã._)

Ao chegarem a um morro, não muito longe da vila, puderam ver que já escurecia. Naruto já não apenas estava nervoso, ele suava frio, e muito, a ponto de pensar que era aquilo que acontecia com alguém antes da morte.

- Então, - Começou o moreno se sentado de um jeito cômodo para olhar as estrelas que começavam a aparecer. – O que quer falar?

- Não acha melhor esquecermos isso, e aproveitar nosso tempo sem brigas? – Disse o loiro com um sorriso amarelo, para logo depois olhar e ver sua cara nada feliz. Suspirando, se sentou ao lado de Sasuke.

Sasuke agora o olhava esperando alguma coisa, mas nada, e quando pretendia dar um soco em Naruto para mandá-lo para a vila mais próxima, o mesmo decide conversar.

- Sabe, esses dias eu descobri uma coisa que me deixou em choque. – Começou. – E acho que você devia saber.

- O que significa que me envolve...

- Tecnicamente, é impossível não te envolver...

- E essa coisa seria...? – Incentivou o garoto a continuar.

Naruto fez uma leve careta, e Sasuke não pode não reparar na careta e em como o garoto estava vermelho, mas decidiu ignorar. Se ele começasse a se contorcer e babar, Sasuke levaria Naruto ao hospital, mas como ele parecia bem, achou melhor esperar.

- Sabe, tem um garoto, que nós dois conhecemos bem... Ele, - Suspiro – Gosta de você. Não só gosta...

Naruto aproximava seu rosto ao de Sasuke. Mas o moreno não percebeu, ou fingiu não perceber.

- Não apenas gostar, ele realmente ama você! – Fecha os olhos lentamente.

Ok, a distância era zero, e Sasuke não sabia o que fazer, e antes que tivesse tempo de pensar racionamente. Seus lábios já estavam colados aos de Naruto.

Fora um simples roçar de lábios, nada grande o suficiente para um deles sair gritando que estava grávido, mas isso, por menor que fosse, foi extremamente importante para um deles. Ou para os dois...

- Você me... – Disse bobamente o moreno.

- Eu te beijei.

- Você _me _beijou?

- Eu sei, eu estava lá.

- Você me...

- Ok, Sasuke, me desculpe por deixar você assim, mas antes de ficar repetindo que eu te beijei, se vai me bater, da pra fazer rápido?

Sasuke ignorou a pouca sanidade que lhe restava e beijou Naruto. E podemos dizer que beijou _mesmo_. Naruto teve que se lembrar de respirar após alguns minutos colados na boca de Sasuke.

Aquilo fora tão bom, mas tão bom. Que os garotos por alguns segundos, juraram estar ouvindo sinos, que era música para ambos.

AI no uta ga kikoeta n' da  
(_Eu ouvi a canção do amor._)  
Sore wa chiisa na AI ga  
(_É um som carinhoso, )_  
Hitotsu hitotsu matataku you na Itoshii oto ga shita  
(_como se pequenos amores, brilhassem um por um._ )  
Toki to tomo ni ano hi no hoshi  
(_E mesmo que as estrelas daquele dia_)  
Namida de nagarete shimatte mo  
(_sejam levadas pelas lágrimas para sempre,_)  
Anata ga tada koko ni ireba sore dake de ii  
(só preciso que você esteja aqui.)

- Você... – Começou Naruto após uma tentativa frustrada de relembrar como respirar.

- Você disse que me amava.

- É mais...

- Eu sei ao certo o que sinto por você...

-...

- Mas, você pode me ensinar a te amar.

- Sasuke, você... – Mas, antes de conseguir continuar, já estava grudado em Sasuke. E Naquela noite, apenas as estrelas estariam vendo eles. Para na manhã seguinte verem o que iriam fazer. Mas, isso só na manhã seguinte.

**Dream OFF**

Negai wa toki ni tooku Muri ni tsukamou toshite mo  
(_Se em vez de tentar alcançar os desejos distantes,_)  
Temoto wo suri nukete yuku kedo Sono mama kiete yuku you na  
(_que passam reto pelas mãos, e que se apagam logo após)_  
Ooki na mono yori Chiisa na AI ni kidzukeba  
(_Como se algo grandeeu tivesse percebido nos pequenos amores._)

- Ótimo, mas um sonho. E nada de carta. – Disse Naruto após acordar e olhar para o local onde estava dormindo.

O jovem estava realmente cansado disso, ao levantar de manhã, havia decidido que seria a última vez que tentaria escrever a bendita carta a Sasuke, já que contando com todas as vezes que tentará, essa era a 4ª ou 5ª. E nada!

Mesmo não gostando de leitura, quando ainda estava na academia, era obrigado por Iruka-sensei, a ler alguns benditos livros. Um deles era justamente sobre romance. Naruto não se lembra ao certo, mas desde aquele dia, sempre achou que qualquer um que se apaixonasse estava sujeito a coisas maravilhosas na vida como: Sentir mariposas na barriga, sorrir a cada bobagens dita, olha uma única flor e já se derreter todo; ele queria sentir a felicidade que os dois protagonistas do livro sentiram ao descobrirem que estavam apaixonados. Mas como tudo em sua vida, era apenas uma mentira. Por mais que adorasse gostar de Sasuke e tudo, sabia que o moreno não merecia, e sabia também que ele próprio não merecia amar Sasuke. Aquilo era doentio!

Itsuka toki ga hana wo sakashi  
(_Um dia o tempo fará a flor nascer._)  
Yagate ooki na AI ga  
(_E para que enfim o grande amor_,)  
Utau you ni kanaderu you ni  
(_cante e soe,_)  
Futari wo tsutsumu darou  
(_ela embrulhará nós dois._)

Definitivamente, hoje devia ser o dia que Naruto mais pensará. Merecia um prêmio por isso.  
Mas, deixando tudo de lado. Achou melhor terminar a bendita carta, e não ligaria se estivesse feia, com erros ortográficos, ou qualquer outra coisa. Só queria terminar a carta e sentir o alivio de "missão cumprida".

AI no uta ga kikoeta n' da  
(_Eu ouvi a canção do amor._)  
Sore wa chiisa na AI ga  
(_É um sou carinhoso,_)  
Hohoemu you ni yorisou you na  
(_como se um pequeno amor_)  
Yasashii oto ga shita  
(_chegasse perto com um sorriso._)  
Toki wa nagare yume wa nagare  
(_O tempo passa, os sonhos passam._)  
Ironna katachi kawatte mo  
(_E mesmo que muitas coisas mudem,_)  
Anata ga tada koko ni ireba sore dake de ii...  
(_só preciso que você esteja aqui..._)

Ao terminar a carta, Naruto suspirou cansado, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. Não acreditava, aquela era uma carta, enorme, e ele havia escrito! Estava nas nuvens, e decidiu lê-la para ver se tinha alguma coisa fora do lugar.

"_Nunca realmente me imaginei numa situação como essa. Me apaixonando pela pessoa que realmente não merece, aquela que me fez sofrer, e até hoje me faz sentir um verdadeiro inútil por não ter feito nada. Absolutamente nada._

_Nunca fui uma dessas pessoas que realmente tenha acreditado nas crenças populares, como Papai Noel, Coelho da páscoa, ou qualquer outra coisa. Não acreditava que existisse um sentimento tão forte também. Então, me responda, se existe mesmo o amor, existe também Papai Noel? Coelho da páscoa? Pois pra mim, mesmo que seja um nome falso para os pais numa certa data, isso quer apenas provar o quanto eles amam os filhos, e fazem essa coisa apenas para verem um pequeno sorriso no rosto das crianças. Acho que isso prova que realmente existem essas coisas. Apenas um pouco modificado do real, mas nada é perfeito!_

_Acima de tudo, nesse exato momento, a única com a qual eu queria me importar nesse momento, era ver seu sorriso, e fazer você também sentir, o amor que eu sinto por você, por mim. Devo ser a pessoa mais tola da face da Terra, estou tentando enviar uma carta pra alguém que não sei nem onde está.Isso me deve servir de lição. Mas, de qualquer jeito, irei guarda-la pra sempre, e mostra-la a meus filhos; falando que antes da mãe dele, existiu uma pessoa que eu amei. _

_Eu sei que deveria sentir vergonha por te amar, mas acho tão lindo, que não consigo me envergonhar. Pelo contrário, tenho vontade de contar a todos. Com isso, eu me sinto tão forte, que me da vontade de tocar o céu. E por isso, acho que preciso de tratamento._

_E antes de acabar, preciso contar que sonho com você. Sonhos um tanto inocentes, para a minha vontade. Lembre-se, não é de propósito. Meu subconsciente te ama! Apesar de tudo, acho que apesar de meus sonhos serem inocentes, em todos você sorri mesmo que fraco, para mim. E com isso, quero que saiba, me torno a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!_

_Acho, que é isso... _

_Mas pra resumir ainda mais, acho que apenas três palavras bastam: Eu te amo!_

**Naruto**."

...Anata ga ite soba de warau sore dake de ii  
(..._Só preciso que você esteja sorrindo ao meu lado._)

- Pronto! – Murmurou Naruto antes de guardar a carta na gaveta, e decidir que por apenas um dia, já teve demais. Estava na hora de um generoso jantar no Ichiraku no Lamen.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**N/A**: Espero realmente não ter acabado com a sanidade mental de vocês, e espero que gostem dessa fic. Realmente, não parece que fui eu quem escrevi. Estou impressionada comigo mesma! Oh My Carlisle!

Whatever.

Espero realmente que vocês gostem, e perdoem qualquer dano que eu faça no cérebro de vocês.

E qualquer erro. Eu mandei pra minha Beta o capitulo, mas ela simplesmente não entra. Parece que evaporou da face da Terra; Como eu não tenho paciência pra esperar ela dar as boas-vindas, colocar agora a fic. Espero realmente que vocês não morram com minha péssima gramatica.

É claro: Reviews? :D


End file.
